Well, That Happened
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: In which Diana and Bruce are best friends and everyone around them seems to be pushing for them to get together. Little to they know, the two don't really need that push. High School AU one-shot


**I have no idea where this came from, but I figured it would be nice to try my hand at a WonderBat fic since most of my other ones revolve around Celeste and I get the feeling y'all are getting sick of her. This is AU with a) no powers, b) living Wayne's, c) divorced Hades and Hippolyta, d) Bruce and Diana as long-time best friends, e) the Justice League (and Lois) as immature teenagers, and f) awesome stepmom Persephone (I did _not_ mean for there to be that many letters). Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Diana Prince blinked at her companion. "I'm sorry, what?"

Shayera Hol rolled her eyes at her in mild annoyance. "People are saying Bruce likes you," she repeated. Honestly, it shouldn't be such a surprise. The two of them had been friends forever, practically joined at the hip since kindergarten. Any friendship - no matter what the gender - that lasts that long should be a clear sign of a close bond. "You should say something to him about it."

Diana looked at the redhead like she was crazy. "You want me to talk to him about a rumor you heard through the halls?" she asked incredulously. "Bruce hates gossip, you know that."

Shayera shrugged. "A good excuse, if you ask me."

Diana scoffed. "Well, no one asked you," she pointed out, a pink tint dusting her cheeks.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" asked Lois Lane, coming up next to the girls.

"Bruce and Di's feelings for each other."

" _Shayera_."

The junior reporter seemed to grow excited at this information. "Oh, are you two finally going out?" she asked, a sly grin on her face. "Officially, I mean. You act like a couple already." She turned to the redhead. "If they are, Shay, you owe me ten bucks."

Diana looked at her friends in disbelief. "You guys have _bets_ on us?"

Shayera shrugged innocently. "Hey, Wally started it," she told her.

"What did I start?" asked said redhead, approaching the three girls.

The blue eyed girl's fists clenched at her sides. " _Wallace West_ ," she seethed, prompting the object of her rage let out a squeak and cower behind the closest person.

That person happened to be an unsuspecting John Stewart. "What did you do now, West?" he asked, exasperated. He wouldn't be surprised if he happened to tick someone off _again_. "I'm not protecting you this time."

Diana crossed her arms in irritation. "Were you in on these bets too?" she demanded.

"Hell no," answered John, lightly pushing Wally away from him, causing the smaller teen to move to Shayera to avoid Diana's fury. "I learned to never make a bet with Wally. Not after last time..."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" protested Wally.

"How so?" The redhead was silent. "That's what I thought."

"What did Wally do now?" piped up a new voice.

Diana huffed. "The _bets_ , Clark," she ground out. She didn't even need to ask if he had participated, he'd been the main advocator for her and Bruce to get together since second grade. She and Bruce had met him only a year after each other and he knew them better than most.

Clark at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Guilty," he admitted.

"By the way, Lois, the time you bet on ended yesterday," chimed in Wally, still cowering behind Shayera. He shut his mouth when Diana sent a piercing glare his way. "It's Clark's time now."

Lois' jaw fell open. " _What_?"

" _Ha_!" exclaimed Shayera in victory. Sure, her time period had ended as well, but if she couldn't win at least Lois couldn't either.

Diana rolled her eyes, wondering how in the world she had become friends with these people, and checked her watch. "I have to go," she announced. "Bruce is bringing me home."

Shayera raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Is he now?"

Diana shook her head. "Oh, grow up," she muttered in annoyance. "He picks me up here on Wednesdays after his fencing lessons. He's been doing it for the past four years, mind you."

"Any excuse will do."

Diana chose to ignore her as she made her way to the corner and leaned up against a lamp post, patiently waiting for her oldest friend. Try as she might, she couldn't get what her friends were saying out of her head. Of course, it was utterly ridiculous. Yes, it was true she and Bruce had been friends the longest, but that was what they were. Just friends.

And yes, she would admit that when they were together they were slightly... suggestive. They weren't afraid to hold hands or hug or even share kisses on the cheek with one another. Sometimes, he'd even had an arm wrapped around her shoulders or waist. Hell, they were at each other's houses so much that they even called each one another's parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' once in a while. Not to mention, they sometimes put their things in each other's lockers if they couldn't get to their own on time for class. But that didn't make them a couple. Just considerably close friends. Yeah, that's all.

And it was true that they always got each other's gifts for every holiday and birthday. But so did people who were just friends. Then again, it wasn't normal for people to get each other gifts just out of the blue like they sometimes did. Sometimes, she'd open her locker to find an expensive looking necklace or something of the wort. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't hide things in his gym bag or backpack for him. But they were simply closer than others, that's it.

"Di? _Diana_."

Diana was taken out of her thoughts by the subject of said thoughts. She blinked. "Bruce? When did you get here?" She prayed her face wasn't as red as it felt like it was. It's just, wow, have his eyes always been so blue?

Bruce looked at her, concern etched across his face. "About two minutes ago..." He pressed a hand to her forehead. "Your face is all red, are you sick?"

Damn it. Diana gently pushed his hand away. "No, I'm fine," she answered. "Let's go."

Bruce peered at her curiously, but said nothing as they both got in the car. "Whose house am I driving to?" he asked.

"Uh... Dad's," Diana told him absentmindedly. Her parents, Hades and Hippolyta, had divorced when she was younger before the former remarried. She's gotten used to the arrangement of alternating between their houses. "Mom's away for a business trip."

Bruce nodded, taking the designated exit. It was silent for a while before he speak, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Diana waved him off. "Just our friends being idiots," she responded.

Bruce smirked. "Sounds like them," he commented. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, taking note of her short answers and distant looks out the window. "Are you sure you're okay, Princess?"

Diana nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm just thinking," she assured him. She grinned. "You know, Lois said something funny today..."

This peaked his interest. "Really? What was it?"

She gave a little chuckle. "Apparently, everyone's betting on us getting together." She searched his face for a reaction and was surprisingly disappointed when she didn't find one.

"Are they?"

Diana nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah... Crazy, right?"

Bruce nodded. "Insane," he agreed, not taking his eyes off the road. Diana felt her heart drop unexpectedly, but quickly shook it off. _We're friends,_ she reminded herself. _Just friends._

But she nearly let a squeak when he added, "Especially considering we're already together."

Diana stared at him, not knowing what to say. She finally managed to raise and eyebrow and questioned with a small smirk, "Are we now? And when, pray tell, did this happen?" Their relationship was a strange one, she mused.

Bruce shrugged. "My guess is sometime between kindergarten and sixth grade. You and I have never been ones for labels, Princess."

Diana couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at the thought of their kindergarten selves 'dating.' "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but I don't recall you ever asking me on a date," she teased him.

Bruce groaned. "You're really gonna make me do this, aren't you?"

Diana shrugged. "I mean, it is formal," she pointed out smugly.

"Since when has anything about us ever been formal?"

"True." It was silent after that. Not quite awkward, but not completely comfortable.

Bruce was the one to break it. "Princess?" There was a hint of uncertainty to his voice, which threw her slightly off guard.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Meet me at the park on Maple at seven tomorrow night."

Diana's cheeks turned pink, but she grinned at his own reddening cheeks. "Is _Bruce Wayne_ asking _me_ out on a date?" She gasped dramatically. "I must be the most special girl in the world to have caught his eye."

Bruce glared at her. "You must think you're real funny, don't you, Princess?"

Diana maintained her smirk, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "I think I'm hilarious, not to mention pretty damn cute," she shot back, tossing her hair over her shoulder and winking. Suddenly, the car stopped, making her sit up. "Bruce, what are you-?" He cut her off with a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. It might have only lasted a few seconds, but she felt literal _electricity_ run through her veins.

Bruce pulled back, smirking. "I agree," he muttered lowly, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

Diana could think straight. "A-About what?" she choked out.

"You are pretty damn cute."

Diana crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. "Just drive," she ordered.

He laughed at her, intertwining their fingers and pressing a light peck to her hand. "Whatever you say, Princess." When they finally got to her father's house, she was hesitant to leave. "Well, go on, Princess. I'm sure your dad wants to see you."

Diana reluctantly nodded, stepping out of the car. "Yeah, he probably does..." She looked him in the eye, an underlying tone of urgency shining in her own. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Bruce confirmed.

Diana smiled and closed the door, waving. "Bye, Wayne."

"See you later, Princess."

As she watched him drive away, Diana felt like her heart would leap out of her chest. Not even trying to hide the large grin on her face, she retreated into her father's large house towards the kitchen where her stepmother, Persephone, taking a pan of cookies out of the oven. "Hey," she greeted slowly. Unlike her actual parents, her stepmother was able to read her like a book.

Persephone smiled. "Diana," she responded happily, glancing at the clock. "You're a little late, did Bruce give you a ride?"

At the mention of Bruce, Diana tensed. "Uh, yeah," she answered, avoiding eye contact. "We just got... sidetracked." Damn it, why could she never lie? Ever since she was six, it was as if she was cursed to never tell a convincing lie.

Persephone gazed at her knowingly, but shrugged. "Okay then, dear," she accepted. She held the pan out to her. "Cookie?"

Diana took it gratefully. "Thanks." Her eyes shifted nervously. "I, uh, have homework, so..."

"Well, then you'd better get to it."

Diana forced an innocent smile before rushing upstairs to her room. After making sure the door was shut, she flopped onto her bed and took out her phone, putting all her friends into one chat. She simply typed two words:

 _Clark won._

There was a string of messages that immediately followed, but Diana chose to ignore them (she didn't feel like dealing with her immature teenage friends). She opted to bury her red face into her pillow and relive the memory of her and Bruce's first kiss over and over again.

OoOoOo

 **Well, that took way longer than I thought it would, but I hope you all liked it. Now, I'm afraid we must discuss the Justice League movie. I know most of you probably didn't like it (I knew that as soon as Miller came on screen, you Flash fans would riot), but I personally enjoyed it. Could it have been better? Of course. I really only watched for Gal and the WonderBat moments ^_^. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
